


Through the Mine

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, One Shot, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: On his way to Turffield Kabu stumbles upon a little problem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Through the Mine

Kabu had always liked the Galerian mines.

They were filled to the brim with so many different kinds of Pokémon, perfect for any challenger to catch and befriend. They were strong, but not overwhelmingly so. Many of them also had an even temperament adding to their appeal.

They were also good training spots. Kabu trained more in the second mine than in the first, but they both had good Pokémon to spar with. The mines themselves being pretty didn't hurt either. He was more than happy to walk through them when he was off to visit his friends in Turffield and Hulbury despite it becoming a more exhausting trip for him to take.

It was in the first Galerian mine Kabu would stumble upon a little problem.

He'd been making his way through the mine when his Centiskorch stopped dead in his tracks. Kabu stopped with him. Centiskorch lifted his head to survey the current surroundings. Kabu followed suit, making sure not to make any undue noise. That's when Kabu heard what had most likely caught Centiskorch's attention.

It was something akin to a whirling sound, like a car that had gotten its tyres stuck in the mud. Centiskorch and Kabu shared a look.

"Your hearing is much better than mine," Kabu said, "would you mind showing me the way?"

Centiskorch looked at him for a while longer and then he nodded. Kabu chuckled as his friend alternated in between scurrying off in the direction of the noise and looking back at his trainer to make sure the older of the two didn't fall too far behind.

Kabu's Pokémon had gotten more and more protective of him as he grew older. Especially his ace. Kabu considered himself healthy for his age, but he did have to admit that there were things that were getting harder for him to do. He’d almost decided to take the train that morning, but he had chosen to walk in the end. He wanted to do that for as long as he was able.

Eventually Centiskorch slowed down and started circling what looked like a pile of coal. With a growing suspicion of what was taking place Kabu approached his friend.

His suspicions turned out to be right.

It was a Rolycoly that had gotten themselves stuck in some of the coal. One of the coal pieces had lodged itself into the spot where Rolycoly's little wheel also sat. Cringing slightly at how painful that must be Kabu bent down to the level of the little Pokémon.

First he held out his hand. That way Rolycoly could see that he meant no harm. The Rolycoly looked at him, clearly not too scared of his presence. This might be one of the more sociable Rolycoly.

Kabu looked over at the coal that had gotten the little bugger stuck in the first place. It wasn't lodged that far in. He could probably remove it if he had a tool of some kind. Just as he was thinking that he heard a thud right next to him.

Both he and the Rolycoly looked up to see Centiskorch having dropped a pickaxe right at his feet. He looked mighty pleased with himself.

"Thank you friend," Kabu said as he picked up the tool. "This should get us sorted!"

Centiskorch crawled right up the Rolycoly to hold it still while Kabu tried to get the piece of coal out.

On the first try, Rolycoly started, understandably so, to squirm. Kabu paused until the Rolycoly stopped. He held out the pickaxe so the Rolycoly could get a proper look at it. Patience was key and the wild Pokémon needed to trust him.

On the second try, Kabu managed to get the pickaxe where it should be, but it slipped before he could do anything. The Rolycoly remained calm this time, though. It probably understood that Kabu was just trying to help.

Then finally, on the third try, Kabu managed to get the pickaxe where it needed to be. Now came the delicate part.

After a deep breath Kabu started to as gently as he could to remove the unruly piece of coal.

Suddenly the coal finally gave away and launched itself into the wall with such intensity that Kabu almost fell over. Centiskorch rushed to his side as Rolycoly jumped out of the dusty pile they've been stuck in.

With Centiskorch's help Kabu managed to sit up. He looked over at the Rolycoly who in turn was looking at him. "Are you all right?" Kabu asked, "Can you move?"

Clearly understanding the question Rolycoly began running around in circles to show that their wheel worked just fine. They stopped right in front of Kabu and did a little bow before disappearing into the depths of the mine.

That got a good laugh out of him.

Kabu fell flat on his back. He was already tired. Centiskorch gave him a concerned look. Kabu gave his friend a pat in the head as the Pokémon started to nudge at his head. He just needed to get back up again.

That was easier said than done.

"So that's what happened!"

The sun was beginning to set, colouring Turffield in an orange hue.

Milo smiled at Kabu as the older of the two was resting in the guest room in Milo's house. Centiskorch had curled up on Kabu's chest. The trip had taken so much more out of him than he would have liked. He didn't even have the energy to do what he came here to do in the first place; train with Milo.

Milo frowned and shook his head, but it didn't take long for a sheepish smile to make its way on his round face.

"Normally I would scold you for walking here instead of taking the train," Milo began as sat down on one of the vacant chairs, "But I'm glad you managed to help that little Rolycoly out."

Kabu chuckled as well, but he didn't say anything. Milo was just worried about his health. Had it been Nessa instead he probably would've gotten one of the biggest lectures he could possibly imagine. Growing old wasn't fun.

Milo looked like he wanted to say something else, but he was interrupted by the sound of someone ramming into a door. Milo got up from the chair. Kabu tried to get up as well, but Centiskorch hissed in protest. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll go and see what it is." Milo said. Kabu could hear Milo mumble something about unexpected guests as he disappeared down the hallway.

Kabu closed his eyes. He was curious, true, but he was certain it was nothing incredibly important. It most certainly wasn't for him.

Slowly the sound of whirling made its way to Kabu's ears. He felt Centiskorch jump off his chest.

The whirling stopped and there was a knock on the door.

"Kabu?" He heard Milo say. He sounded rather surprised. "You have a visitor."

Kabu opened his eyes again and looked over at Milo who in turn gestured to the floor. Something down there had caught Centiskorch's attention as well.

Slowly Kabu managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. The moment his feet touched the floor he felt something starting to bump into his legs over and over again. He looked down at his feet.

It was the Rolycoly he'd helped earlier that day. They kept nudging at Kabu. There was something on their head. Something that was glittering in the afternoon sun.

Carefully Kabu bent down to pick it up.

It looked like a rock that looked mostly white. He turned it over in his hands when Milo spoke up.

"I think that's a diamond.” He said, “An unpolished one anyway."

Kabu looked over at Milo in surprise then he looked down at the Rolycoly who was in turn looking up at him.

"It's this for me?" Kabu asked. This was far from what he’d expected would happen today.

The Rolycoly looked like they smiled as they bobbed their head up and down. Kabu definitely smiled. "Thank you" he said, "I'll treasure it."

The Rolycoly circled around his feet a couple of times then just as suddenly as they've entered the room they left again.

Both Kabu and Milo followed the little Pokémon as they made their leave of Milo's house with Centiskorch at their heels.

As they reached the doorframe the Rolycoly had already managed to make their way to the top of the hill looking over Turffield. They stopped and looked back at the trio.

After another little bow they turned around and disappeared into the sunset.


End file.
